Natural friendship
by Jose-B-DragonMarino
Summary: One shot. Dawn y DJ. No se me ocurre mucho para decir en el summary XD . Pueden pasar y leer directamente


**Hola. Como estan? :) **

**Aprovecho estos días para molestar de nuevo con un one shot. Hasta ahora no vi casi nada en español de los personajes de ROTI , así que se me ocurrió esta idea con uno de los personajes de siempre ( de quien tampoco veo mucho XD) y uno de los nuevos. Espero que no me haya salido tan mal, la idea me resulto simpática, retomo la nota al final y ahora los dejo con la corta historia. **

…

Como siempre, ocurría en esa casa, la voz de la sra . Kingston (*) sonaba con autoridad.

_ Devon, ya sabes, tráeme los vegetales a tiempo para que podamos cenar .

_ Si, mama. Adios, te quiero.

El fornido chico ( aunque de un temperamento no tan fuerte, lo cual le valió que muchos se refirieran a él como "niño de mamá) respondía al nombre de Devon Joseph, pero para sus amigos( bueno, en realidad para todo el mundo) era solo DJ. Había participado hace poco de un programa de realidad, que a decir verdad , no le trajo mucha suerte , y del cual Salió con mas traumas que otra cosa, pero también con algunos amigos con los cuales continuaba en contacto.

Se dirigía sin pensarlo dos veces a cumplir el mandado. A mitad de camino estaba el parque de la ciudad . Iba a detenerse un rato, siempre lo hacía. Se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, poblado de pequeños animales y donde aun se respiraba aire limpio.

"Me detendré un minuto. De todas maneras llegare a tiempo" pensó. No contaba con que tendría otro encuentro.

Mientras observaba a las ardillas y p{ajaros, no pudo evitar notar algo mas. Entre los árboles, muy al fondo y casi lejos de la vista de todos los visitantes, una persona. De hecho una chica joven, de su edad. Estaba casi inmóvil ( alguien podría haber dicho que era una estatua) , y por alguna razón le aprecio muy familiar. Se acerco sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que ella parecía estar totalmente concentrada, meditando y con los ojos cerrados. Los pajaros se posaban en su cabeza, pero no le importaba, por lo visto.

"Claro, como no la reconocí antes? Ella participo de la nueva temporada. No se si deba interrumpirla"

_ Hola…se atrevió a decir sin embargo el muchacho. Soy…

_ DJ ( La "estatua" finalmente abrió la boca, pero no los ojos) Siempre supe que estabas ahí , no disimulas muy bien, jaja. Soy Dawn, pero creo que ya nos hemos visto, verdad?

_ Si...creo _ dijo el chico sin poder evitar estar algo impactado, en alguna reunión del programa. Siento haberte interrumpido. Eh, me dijeron que te gustan la naturaleza, eso es genial ( lo decía aun nervioso, buscando sacar un tema de conversación)

No le respondió la chica, e interrumpió casi violentamente su meditación, pero no era por el. Y puso una cara de preocupación .

_ ¿Sentiste eso, DJ?

_ estee, no sé de que hablas, Dawn, lo siento.

_ Un animal sufriendo, cerca de aquí. Puedo sentirlo, creeme.

El chico no podía "sentir " nada , pero la idea de un animal sufriendo no le agradaba nada, y mas después del trauma de haber provocado eso el mismo mas de una vez en la tercera temporada.

_ cielos, ¿y sabes donde esta?

_ Tras esos arbustos ( lo decía casi como si no necesitara verlo)

DJ busco tras el lugar, y pudo ver a una ardilla. Estaba visiblemente enferma, y casi no se movía. Hubiera querido preguntarle a Dawn como detectaba esas cosas, pero la situación exigía manos a la obra.

_ Debemos llevarla al veterinario ahora.

_ Por supuesto, debe haberse envenenado con algo_ añadió la chica con seguridad .

DJ estaba aun mas sorprendió, pero no tenía tiempo de preguntar. Tomó al pequeño animal entre sus manos

_ vamos a la veterinaria más cercana .

_ No tienes que decírmelo dos veces, dejame cargarla

_ No, Dawn. Yo la llevaré , este físico tiene que servirme para algo. No puedo ser un cobarde siempre.

_ Pero te acompañare, quiero saber si estará bien .

Ambos salieron rápidamente hacia la veterinaria , que afortunadamente, no quedaba muy lejos del parque. Sin dar muchas explicaciones , le mostraron la ardilla al doctor , pidiéndole que hiciera algo por ella.

El veterinario miró con un semblante serio, pero sin tiempo que perder tomó al animalito , les dijo…"esperen aquí" y se lo llevó a la sala donde los examinaba .

Pasaban los minutos, DJ estaba nervioso y notaba que su nueva amiga tenía la mirada apagada, pero trataba de animarla poniendo las manos en sus hombros. Luego de mas o menos media hora, el veterinario Salió..

_ Buenas noticias, chicos. Tenía una intoxicación menor, pero le hemos administrado lo necesario y está como nueva.

Ambos saltaron de Alegría, y Dawn, tomo a la ardillita entre sus manos.

_ Yo le pagare, doctor , dijo DJ.

No usó todo el dinero de los comestibles, pero si algo, suponía que podría explicarlo

Ambos salieron aliviados de la veterinaria. Aunque su nueva miaga, era , algo, peculiar, hay que admitirlo, el chico ya había entrado en confianza.

_ Es linda. ¿Vas a quedártela.?

_ No podría hacerlo, DJ . Debe estar en su hábitat . La regresaré al parque.

_ Cielos_ recordó el chico. Llegaré tarde a cenar, y le pagué al veterinario con lo de los comestibles, mamá va a matarme,..ahhh. Bueno, Dawn, fue un gusto conocerte, pero ya debo irme . Y el chico Salió con la velocidad de un rayo .

Cuando llegó a su casa , no de atrevía a tocar el timbre, pero debía hacerlo. La sra Kingston, Salió algo molesta.

Cielos, Devon, cuanto te has tardado.

Mama, yo…hubo una ardilla, y yo tuve que…los mandados, estee.

Hijo, deja de hablar sin sentido , y dame las bolsas.

Ahh?

El chico miro hacia atrás, y si, había bolsas con los comestibles. No podía creerlo.

Ayudó a su madre con ellas, pero después le dijo ..

_ Espérame un momento, mamá, creo que vi algo allá afuera.

_ Está bien, Devon, pero te quiero aquí para cenar

_ No te preocupes, ahí estaré

DJ Salió al jardín.

-¿Dawn? .

La aludida, Salió de detrás de un árbol como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

_ Ah, hola DJ. No me agradezcas lo de las bolsas, no podríamos haberla salvado sin ti

_ Ah, sí, eso..pero me refiero a ¿Cómo tuviste tiempo de llegar de conseguir eso y además llegar aquí, antes que yo? Vine corriendo y no te ví

_ Tome un atajo (*) jaja. Adios, y gracias, DJ _ dijo despidiéndose con un inesperado beso en la mejilla. Se alejó caminando, también como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

_ Adios Dawn

El chico se quedo dando vueltas a su cabeza un tiempo sobre el "atajo" y luego se rió un rato. Si, tenía una nueva amiga, y era fuera de lo común. Mientras pensaba, oía a la comprometida ama de casa llamando a cenar, y más le valía estar a tiempo.

…..

(*) Me pareció un buen apellido para la familia de DJ. Es la capital de Jamaica XD

(**) El "atajo" es en referencia a algo que dice Dawn en el primer episodio.

…

**Bueno, que tal? XD . Si, no vi casi nada de la nueva temporada en ingles pero ya se mas o menos de que va cada personaje, y creo que estos dos se llevarían bien y que esta era una idea simpática. Es decir, hasta ahora TD es bastante sádico con los animalitos, porque no salvar uno para variar, ja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, tengan piedad, XD **

**Dejen observaciones : ) **

u


End file.
